


Pink Is The Color

by My_Young_Friend



Series: Carte Blanche [1]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Humiliation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-23
Updated: 2010-07-23
Packaged: 2017-10-10 18:22:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/102706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Young_Friend/pseuds/My_Young_Friend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was pink. That wasn't the problem; Tim could carry off pink, or so a sales assistant had told him once during the Gemcity era.</p><p>No, it was the intertwined hearts that really made him wince.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pink Is The Color

 

“Tony, this is not funny. Look what you’ve done to it!”

“Which bit of it, the part you’re holding or the buttons over there?”

McGee was beside himself when he first saw the state of his shirt. His only shirt to wear because honestly, spending the night at Tony’s hadn’t so much been planned as very vigorously suggested. He’d intended to get up early and swing by his apartment, a plan that Tony had apparently decided against when he buried McGee’s cell under a pile of clothing. There was an irony there that McGee completely failed to see until later.

Getting up an hour before they had to be at work, his options were limited. He’d only recently shaken the McTardy label and was under no illusions that Tony would take pity on him. He was tempted to be late anyway, and explain that he’d had to run home because Tony had quite literally torn his shirt off of him last night. He could just about envision saying that to Abby and Ziva, but the thought of admitting to Gibbs that he’d broken Rule 12 sent a chill through him.

_So, not an option._

He thought he might have gotten away with borrowing one of Tony's shirts. Unfortunately, Tony did his laundry in bulk and every suitable shirt was at the cleaners except for the one he’d worn yesterday (also not an option, Ziva would notice), and the one for today.  

Which left the unsuitable ones, of which Tony had a ridiculously large selection. Hawaiian shirts, captioned t-shirts, or...well this.

It was pink. That wasn't the problem, Tim could carry off pink, or so a sales assistant had told him once during the Gemcity era.

No, it was the intertwined hearts that really made him wince. Tony mentioned something about a gift from a colorblind ex in between attempts to stifle his laughter. McGee was going to get Tony for this.

*********************************************************************

"Hey, Frenchie, how’s beauty school treating you?”

That jibe wasn’t the worst he’d heard today. It was, however, the last because he’d finally finished his report and was taking a lunchbreak. Or in this case a run-home-and-change-into-almost-anything-else-break. He grabbed his jacket and headed for the elevator. He hadn’t noticed Tony following him until he slid through the doors at the last moment.

“You know, I’m having a great day today, McGee.” McGee could believe it. Tony sounded like he’d come to work to find a pay raise, all expenses paid tickets to Hawaii and the key to the Playboy mansion on his desk.

“Good for you, Tony.” McGee decided that, maybe if he stared intently at the descending numbers on the control panel, Tony might give up and go away. 

“You want to know why?” He was fishing and McGee had no intention of helping him out.

Tony slammed a hand on the emergency stop. Well, that was another plan DiNozzo’d. McGee rolled his eyes, sighed and turned his head towards Tony. 

“Because, honestly, watching you cringe when anyone comes near you is both hysterically funny and,” Tony ran a finger along the collar of the McGee’s shirt “kind of a turn on.”

McGee was unimpressed, even when Tony’s fingers were brushing along the base of his neck and dammit, when did Tony work out that he was sensitive there? “I swear to God, you could get turned on by a sink plunger.” 

“Wooden or plastic handle?”

McGee batted away Tony’s hand. “Well, this instalment of Humiliation Funtime is over. I'm going home to get another shirt.” 

“Leave it.” McGee wasn’t surprised to find that Tony was serious, but he was surprised to notice that, yeah, Tony really was looking pretty turned on right now. Good as it was to know, it didn’t make up for four hours of sarcastic comments this morning.

“No.” 

“McGee, if you agree to leave that on for the rest of the day, then I'll give you Carte Blanche.”

Well that came out of nowhere, but McGee was never one to turn down an opportunity. “How long?” 

“All of tonight.”

“I want the weekend or I'm going home” Tony looked frustrated. _Good_, McGee thought. 

“Okay, tonight and tomorrow night.”

“Anything I want?” 

“Anything.”

“Done.” 

Tony looked like Hawaii had just been upgraded to Tahiti. McGee hadn’t seen anyone clap their hands in glee before and it was no less disturbing seeing a grown man do it. Tony hit the elevator start button and it jerked back into life.

“Oh, by the way, we have a meeting with Vance in an hour.” 

“What?”  That would explain why Tony had been willing to give up two nights.

“Sorry, did I forget to mention it? Well, a deal's a deal.” Tony’s grin looked permanent and McGee once again vowed to make him regret this. _May as well start now._ 

“You know what Tony? It's fine.” McGee smiled broadly.  “Because all the time that Vance is talking, I'll just think about all the things I'll be doing to you for the next two nights. It'll be all I can do not to smile.”

“All your vanilla little fantasies?” Tony scoffed at the idea. “I think I'll survive.” 

“Tony, you have no idea how perverted I can be. After all, Abby’s a great teacher and I’ve always been a quick student.” Tony’s face dropped a little and McGee deliberately produced his best evil grin.

The control panel chimed as the doors opened into the lobby. Just before they closed back again on a slightly shocked-looking Tony, McGee turned back.

“Cheer up,” McGee reassured him. “Now you have something to think about during the meeting. Try not to miss anything important.”

 


End file.
